the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Description and Abilities As an Elf you are idealistic and chaotic. You will explore you own interests and wants but are more than welcome to the idea of helping others. Often elves are adamant on the way of life that there subrace pursues. Wood elves live and breath nature, High elves venerate magic and dedicate hundreds of years of their lives to wizardry. As an elf you are naturally beautiful and live for hundreds of years, it is not uncommon to see elves in high places of society due to this. This doesn’t mean all elves are meant for the high society life. Many an elf find companionship in the more simple ways of life. It all depends on what each individual elf deems as its ideals and what it thinks is worth pursuing. Something that can become problematic for elves is the concept of time and the people around them. For a human they will never see a hundred years, were as a hundred years to an elf is nothing. Sometimes elves may forgo making friends with the races that don’t live long as they will not see the years invested as worth the little time they would get to know the individual. Elves will spend years at a time exploring other people as well as themselves if they find them interesting enough. An elf will use their timeless view of the world to aim for the long game and use their time to master many subjects. A typical elf will choose to outlive another race than to argue with them. History 3rd epoch Heartbroken at the events of the demon war that only the gods he created for the for the lehi pantheon would have the power of that which he had. The lehi pantheon was then constructed to look after and care for the human race The maker now resides once again the high heavens where he has entered a deep meditative slumber and is only awoken in dire times or other events of great importance. The Chaotic one was created by the maker as one of the first set of gods along with other deities such as the creator, lehi pantheon and the kirins. The chaotic one was interested in the creations of the maker (the humans) and sought to create something of its own reflection. This is how the primal elf souls came into creation. These primal elf souls were created in the feywild a land of raw emotion. The chaotic one saw this plane as the one closet to itself and a perfect land for his creations to be nurtured until there were ready to meet the humans in the material plane. As the primal elf souls continued to grow as a species much time passed and however this time was not equal to the time of the material plane as time works differently in the feywild. Certain primal elfs rose above the rest these caught the attention of the chaotic one. The chaotic one gave this first elf a portfolio and deity status. This elf was revered by the primal elves and seen as a leader by the primal elf souls. Eventually this elf fell in love with a beautiful elf and they intended to wed. The harmony of these elves was a joyous event for all the primal elf kind. The raw emotions of this day seeped into the feywild and have shaped it into the plane it is today. This peaceful and harmonious life in the feywild persisted for a while longer. The primal elves learning and growing as a race every day. Eventually the bride wished to see the material plane and sought to rule it with a great elvish empire. The groom said that the chaotic one forbid leaving the feywild until he deemed it the right time. The bride going against the word of the chaotic one convinced most of the primal elves to leave the feywild and enter the material plane. They did this by using ancient long forgotten elven high magic to teleport a portion of the feywild into the material plane close by to the country known as Lehi. This land mass would become what is known as Fara. The bride and the primal elves that she had convinced now in the material plane began to construct the empire she envisioned when a portal opened, and the groom stepped out. The groom stated that the bride had gone against the chaotic one and that empire she envisioned went again the freedom that the chaotic one envisioned and that they were now to duel to decide the fate of the primal elves. A duel shook the land of fara creating vast mountain ranges and splitting the land from one large land mass to that off serval large islands with vast rivers. Eventually the groom bested the bride but could not bring himself to deal the finishing blow. This is when the chaotic one stepped in. As punishment for this transgression he sentenced the bride and the primal elf souls that followed her to a terrible fate. The bride was stripped of the mutable form that all elves had along with the primal elves however she was sent to the abyss and was turned into a horrid demon. She became truly evil and her hatred for all elves now festered. The elves that followed her lost their shape changing abilities and became the drow that is known today. The chaotic one cursed there eyes with sunlight sensitivity and several all connections to him apart from the history and the elvish form. The dark elves now retreated to the underground to which they sought out the bride through communion. However they did not reach the bride. They reached her under her new name. The spider queen. The spider queen now a twisted demon but also one that didn’t lose her portfolio, looked to exact her revenge on all life scornful for what had happened to her. The chaotic one now saw it as the time for the elves to enter the material plane but not in the way he had intended. A few primal elves were elevated to deities however the rest were told to begin to make there way to Fara and to make there mark on the material plane. The chaotic one saw that the true freedom he had given the primal elves was too much for his young created race to truly appreciate at this time so he intended to teach them and want to make them earn there form to understand what had been lost and to stop those that were tempted to become like the spider queen and her followers. It stripped the primal elves of the shapechanging abilities they had and gave them permanent forms making them look like one another. it gave them long life in these bodies to give them time to contemplate there existence. It gave them the ability to trance something that wouldn’t be prevalent until the next elvish babies where born. This gave the elves the very important ability to reflect on there life and understand what there primal elf soul had done in the time before there bodies lost the ability to access true freedom. Finally the chaotic one created a new outplane. Arvandour this is where he would reside and call all elvish souls when they died. This create a finite amount of elves in existence. These souls would live infinite lives until they learned what they hade lost. The groom and the other elvish deities resided there. Slowly the different elvish races now made there way into fara on the material plane. Certain elves chose to stay in the feywild and it was not until later they entered the material plane these elves became the eladrin. This is were the war of supremacy kicked off and the dark elves made there first attempt on the different elves lives. This is also where the green elves turned into the wild and wood elves respectively. Herbacassius gave the seed to the green elves to which they planted it and the eladrin were able to walk through the fey wild portal there establishing a link. Subraces High The high elf is what most consider the stereotypical elf. Proud and adept at magic inherently. They pride themselves on being elegant and graceful while also being skillful and impressive at what they do. Often the most powerful of Wizard are High elves because of the years that they can live. Usually a high elf prides itself the most on becoming skillful at something. High elves have a long history of being intelligent in war and in artisanal crafts for such a reason. This has often turned into arrogance after a few hundred years of being told you are amazing at the things you do. Wood The wood elves are surprisingly more civilised than the rest of the world would believe. The wood elves chose to adopt the way of life they live. Having the inherent ability to blend into natural phenomena they often lend themselves to being impressive hunters and other quiet types. They tend to live in close relation to the forest also has many a wood elf become a druid. Many people will ask advice from a wood elf or follow one's lead without question as they are naturally wise. Drow The drow are egotistical and cruel. They harbor dark twisted desires and a sense of superiority above all other races. Naturally gifted in the art of killing, magic and deception, a Drow will most likely capture and detain an interesting or useful creature for the benefit of its family, wallet or self. A drow strives to be better than everyone else and undermine the achievements of others, easily sewing seeds of doubt and vile rumours into the minds of all. Generally, Drow do not care about one another, unless they find the other drow useful or belonging to them. Drow hierarchy is split between the genders and the level of authority and power. A cleric is always above others. And clerics are more often than not, female. Magic and fighting prowess follows after this. Drow females are taller and more developed than males as they get preferential treatment from birth. A male is raised to be submissive and fearful of the females in power. They are indoctrinated to serve and want to please their superiors. A female is raised to be assertive and domineering, always vying for power and the want to control others. Drow culture teaches its populus to scheme and work to betray others cleverly and swiftly. Being caught or found out is equal to death. Drow treat their superiors with the utmost care, making sure not to anger them. A drow is raised by its mother or someone its mother put in place to raise them. They do not receive love or care, just intense training and lectures on who they should respect. A drow usually does not know or have connections to its parents. Fathers more than mothers. The title of mother is given to the head of most houses so a drow will not call its mother my this title unless its mother is the head of the house. To survive as a drow, they are taught to be either or both of two things; good at fighting and power or be really attractive & good at sex. Drow Outcasts: Many drow grew up in contrast to their people’s views, harbouring thoughts of disagreement with the culture and actions of its peers. These drow will do several things: Grow up to maturity and leave once they are able. Submit to the views of their society and fall in line, changing who they are. Work against their peers and people to attempt a change (usually die). Category:Race